Stay Gone
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Sequel to You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like this. It has been years since Ryou left Seto to return to England. Seto has tried writing but Ryou always returns his letters unopened. For what reason does he do this? Read and Find out!


A/N:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the lyrics to Stay Gone, all belong to rich people who are not I, he is however a man named Jimmy Wayne. I really hate the music video to this song but I love the song. I hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it! The lyrics are in the bold. (*****) means flashbacks. This is the sequel to You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This. Thanks 2 Sly-chan 4 betaing this! ^ ~ - Alkvingiel

Stay Gone

Ryou sighed as he walked out of the university a small smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had actually smiled and felt good about everything that was happening around him. It had been seven years since he had left Japan for England and now finally he was feeling at home. He had stopped crying two weeks ago finally with no more tears to cry. Perhaps it was meant to be like this, he in England teaching Egyptian philosophy and Seto in Japan working at his company. It had taken awhile but he realized after much sadness that the torture Seto had put him through wasn't right and now that he was here…he was happy. Truly happy something he hadn't been since his mother and sister had died all those years ago. He just prayed now that Seto would stay where he was, it was for the best. 

****

I found piece of mind, I'm feeling good again.  
I'm on the other side,  
Back among the living.  
Ain't a cloud in the sky,  
All my tears have been cried,  
And I can finally say:   
Baby, baby stay,  
Stay right where you are.  
I like it this way,  
It's good for my heart.  
I haven't felt like this,  
In God knows how long.  
I know everything's gonna be okay,  
If you just stay gone.

Ryou looked sadly at the letter in his hand. Seto's neat handwriting was on the front but he fought an inner battle on weather on not to open it. His heart was beating quickly and he smiled at the feeling that once again coursed through his veins. He loved and would love Seto until the end of his days; it was the way it was. There are just times when you see a person and you know from that moment that you love them even if you're to young to know what love really is. And that was how it was with Seto, he had loved him ever since that day when he was ten and had seen him on TV. 

****

I still love you, and I will forever  
We can't hide the truth,  
We know each other better.  
When we try to make it work,  
We both end up hurt.  
And it ain't supposed to be that way.

Seto sighed as he looked through the mail his secretary had just left on his desk. The letter he had sent to Ryou lay in front of him unopened and a stamp that read "return to sender" on the front. Why wouldn't Ryou answer his letters? But then his eyes landed on the letter behind his. Ryou's small cursive, which he had memorized, looked back at him. Like lightening he had the letter open and was reading it. Summed up the three page letter said, "Please don't write me anymore. After seven years I have finally found my place here. Please just stay where you are." 

****

So baby, baby stay,  
Stay right where you are.  
I like it this way,  
It's good for my heart.  
I haven't felt like this,  
In God knows how long.  
I know everything's gonna be okay,  
If you just stay gone.

Ryou sat in his living room that night trying to grade papers but his mind kept traveling back to days just before he had left Seto. 

*****

"Ryou I promise that I will meet you tonight. I have meetings all day but I promise at 8 o'clock I will be at our restaurant. Now I must hurry, goodbye love," Seto promised as he walked out the door. Ryou smiled, he was looking forward to tonight. It would be their two-year anniversary and they were going to their favorite restaurant to celebrate. At six he started to get ready and then said goodbye to Mokuba before taking one of the Seto's many cars to the restaurant. By 7:45 he was seated and waiting for Seto to arrive. Eight o'clock came and went and an hour later he sighed and stood tired of the waiter's looks of pity toward him. He headed home almost blinded by tears, once there he packed his bag and then lay on the bed he used whenever he and Seto had a fight. It wasn't the first night he had cried himself to sleep. The next morning he left a note on Seto's desk and then he was gone. He had left a note on Mokuba's dresser saying goodbye, that he was sorry and that he would miss him but this couldn't go on any longer. He just couldn't live like this. 

*****

****

When you try to make it work,  
We both end up hurt.  
Love ain't supposed to be that way.

Seto sat with his head in his hands; he understood why Ryou was pushing himself away. He knew he hadn't treated him right it wasn't that he wasn't nice to him it was just that he never was home and always broke promises…just like he had with Mokuba. Seto had always regretted those promises he broke but by the time he had realized his mistake it was to late. But now looking back into the times that they had shared both good and bad, he saw that maybe what Ryou was doing was the right thing. He reached out and took the picture that had been sitting on his desk for the past eight years and put it in the only drawer that locked on his desk. With a small smile he stood and as he left the room he whispered, "Just stay gone."

****

So baby, baby stay,  
Stay right where you are.  
I like it this way,  
It's good for my heart.  
I haven't felt like this,  
No, in God knows how long.  
I know everything's gonna be okay,  
If you just stay gone.

Seto stopped the car outside the house he had always passed by but had never stopped at. As he got out he grabbed the four presents he had stopped on the way to get. Stopping at the door he put the presents down and then rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes but then the door opened to a young man with messy black hair and a face that Seto knew all to well. 

"Bi…big brother…?" Mokuba questioned a surprised and confused look on his face. 

"Hello Mokuba…you told me to only come see you when Ryou came back or when I had finally gotten over him…well he hasn't come back so I'm here," Seto said with a smile. Mokuba didn't say a word as he fell into his big brother's arms crying. Finally Mokuba stepped back and drug Seto inside.

The white haired angel across the street smiled as he watched the exchange. 

"I know everything's gonna be okay if we just stay gone…" He whispered and then turned away to go back home. 

****

I know everything's gonna be okay,  
If you just stay gone.  


Well? What did u guys think? Happy? No? My fingers did the typing! I know I said there would be something between these two fics but I couldn't come up with anything that was good enough please forgive me. Please R&R! - Alkvingiel


End file.
